Trusting Her Physically
by yeknodelttil
Summary: Killian Jones trusts Emma Swan. However this time she's asking for him to trust her physically with a part of him he's not sure he can, even if it's the only way to get out of this situation – even if it was her fault to begin with.


**Trusting Her Physically**

_Author: yeknodelttil_

_Show: Once Upon A Time_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance/Angst_

_Pairing: Captain Swan_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan._

_Spoilers: Series 3 especially 3x05_

_Summary: Killian Jones trusts Emma Swan. However this time she's asking for him to trust her physically with a part of him he's not sure he can, even if it's the only way to get out of this situation – even if it was her fault to begin with._

_A/N: I apologise for the spelling I'm British so some of my spelling is slightly different._

_I've been toying with this idea since 2x08 but it came to a head after last week's episode, which I somehow managed to watch complete even though I live in the UK._

* * *

That bloody beanstalk.

That's what it was.

The bloody beanstalk all over again.

This time it wasn't his fault.

No it was Emma's.

* * *

Killian Jones frantically grabbed her arm yanking her backwards towards him, a little too forcefully from the way she fell into his arms.

"HOOK!" Three voices cried at once at his actions, all in pitch perfect annoyance with him.

Two seconds had barely passed before Emma started wriggling in his arms trying to break his vice like grip, unfortunately dragging him forwards along with her. "Stop squirming Swan!" Hook snapped at her, trying to keep her still but to no avail. His arm and hook were laced together wrong to hold her securely, if he wasn't careful with her movements he'd slice through his jacket and into his arm. If she just looked into his eyes she'd see it wasn't like last time, he wasn't holding her for the thrill of it. Not even a scrap of lust was held in his gaze.

All too soon Emma had managed to push him back and send herself stumbling backwards at the same time.

Hook tried to grab her again but was a fraction too late as she collided with the trip wire.

Snapping this damn bamboo and dreamshade contraption down around them completely blocking their exits.

And that was how they'd ended up trapped in this makeshift cage.

As he'd said before this time it was all Swan's fault.

* * *

Surprisingly it was quickly tiring yanking on cell bars, in the hopes they'd either lift or break, even those made of bamboo though really she should've learned her lesson last time. Slamming her hands against the bamboo taking care not to touch the dreamshade Emma quickly placed her anger somewhere else. "Really you couldn't have said 'trip wire' instead of grabbing me?" She growled at him. His eyes widened as he realised he was about to be blamed for this whole situation.

Hook couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, which would have once been considered amused but now it was irritated. "Since when are you actually listening to me Swan?" Not missing a beat he challenged back watching her eyes dart to the side rapidly. Over the last week all Emma Swan had done was snap at or belittle him ever since they'd shared *that* kiss. "If you'd listened you would've heard me say that it wasn't a good idea to 'short cut' through the caves."

Charming had to tip his head to the side; the pirate was right on that note. Short cuts could never be a good thing in Neverland after all they could be considered as 'cheating'. The atmosphere between the princess and the pirate had quickly changed since David had been cured and the prince was curious as to find out the reason for that although the pair of them were as good at keeping secrets as True Love breaking a curse – infallible.

The 'cage' consisted of two sets of 'bars' made from bamboo that blocked the entrance and exit of the tunnel leaving them in a space roughly 16 metres square. Hook knew a short cut was an idea that was too good to be true but he'd dutifully followed the leader and now he was paying for the consequences of his Swan's decision.

Emma leaned her head against the rough wall of the cave. "So we rescue Neal from one cage just to get trapped in another, bloody brilliant." Emma grumbled before casting a daring look at Hook warning him that if he even made one comment about her use of 'bloody' she'd cut off something else he valued. Picking up his phrases meant she was spending too much time around him and to tell the truth she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that.

"Now you've finished your lover's spat…" Regina spoke looking around them and briefly taking pleasure at the bristling of the people in question, even if it hadn't technically been much of a spat, although she couldn't ignore the bristling of Snow and Neal as well which made the pleasure all that more sweet. "This cage is enchanted…"

David moved forward, looking downwards to meet Regina's gaze. "Like the one that held Gold?" Regina nodded, "How?"

"This whole bloody island is magical; he can control it to do what he wants. This magic will be more powerful than the cage that held the crocodile." Hook sat himself down taking care not to lean against the 'bars' for the dreamshade that was wrapped around them, instead he could uncomfortably feel the rough tunnel wall digging into his spine. "Sadly there's no squid ink to get us out of this cage, Milady." The words were tinged with bitterness but that wasn't what made Emma whip her head around to face Hook.

"How do you know about that?" Emma demanded, watching as the pirate carefully thought over his last words, however instead of receiving a proper answer he shook his head – stubborn as ever.

Snow wouldn't let it drop however, even if her daughter had. "How long were you standing there Hook?" He'd seemed quite comfortable leaning against the wall whereas Cora had simply strode in.

"Long enough."

"You knew didn't you, you knew what the squid ink could do." Hook gave a nonchalant shrug, "It was your idea to lock us in the cell."

Neal and Charming began to charge forward but he managed to speak to get his side of the story out before a fist made contact with his jaw. It had been a split decision he'd had to make "It was either that or Cora took your hearts. I told you I don't like the thought of a woman losing her heart." A faint smile played at the corner of his mouth and Snow gave a soft sigh as she remembered exactly how that sentence ended, with a sly look she saw Emma had turned her gaze from them completely but even she was showing signs of a hidden smile.

Regina made a disgusted sound drawing everyone back to her but solely focused on speaking with Emma. "We might be able to combine our magic to escape it, I'm more powerful than Gold right?"

"Perhaps." Her suggestion did have some merit; however there would be one problem with it. "We need to trick the cage into thinking the magic is from just one person."

"How do we do that?" Regina just held out her hands and Emma sighed before linking their hands together. They could use physical contact to allow their magic to flow through them, make it seem as if it only came from one person. "Concentrate on creating a pulse of magic, powerful enough to pass through anything." Emma concentrated but nothing happened. "Try harder Miss Swan."

"I'm trying." Emma snapped back at her, feeling as if Regina was suggesting that she was doing this on purpose.

Snow moved forwards wanting to place a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder but afraid it might somehow interfere with what the Queen and her daughter were doing. "Emma your trigger is love," Emma threw a glance towards Killian who looked away uncomfortably reminding her of when she'd announced she was the product of True Love. "Think about Henry and…"

Hook had turned away not wanting to listen to the end of Snow's comment, he knew it would end with 'Neal' but it didn't mean he actually wanted to hear it. A gasp was heard and immediately he knew that the magic was being combined and strengthened.

Their combined magic pulsed in the air, "You alright Hook?" David asked as he noticed the pirate shiver.

"Don't like magic mate." As an afterthought he through in a roguish wink but he couldn't disguise his discomfort at the scene unfolding in front of him finally finding the strength to cast his eyes back to the ball of white energy that was steadily growing and pulsing between Emma and Regina.

Emma and Regina locked gazes, hoping they'd conjured enough magic both doubted they could conjure any more. Regina had used enough to free Neal and Emma hadn't had any training to tap into hers.

With a shared nod they unlaced their hands and pushed the ball of energy towards the bamboo in a pushing motion with their freed hands.

* * *

The air suddenly changed in the cell and it wasn't a change for the better.

"Down!" Neal shouted, feeling the change after having the most experience with it.

The magic seemed to 'bounce' off the cell bars and back towards Neal, David and Hook. The trio barely dodged the magic as it pulsed, not even daring to contemplate what it could do if it touched them. It fizzled out with a crack as it hit the bars behind them, lighting the whole cell briefly before filling the air with a metallic tang.

Neal picked himself from the floor as did David, while Hook pushed himself from the wall and brushed down his clothes.

"It's no use," Regina spat at the bars as Emma kicked them. "And unless someone else here can use magic, we're here until Pan lets us go."

Emma nodded before a motion to her left caught her eye. It was a nervous fidgeting motion, a glint of silver shining briefly, reflecting the small light from the lanterns they carried. The object moved back and forth, the sharp point obscured by two fingers as the brushed imaginary dirt from the tip. Dragging her eyes towards the owner's face, Hook seemed *very* focused in cleaning his hook rather than pay any attention to what anyone said.

She understood him perfectly. A little too perfectly for her liking.

He was trying valiantly to ignore the topic but it wasn't just because he hated magic.

"Hook…" She drew out calculatingly, watching as the pirate flinched and stopped what he was doing but he didn't draw his eyes up to meet hers. "We need magic."

He flinched once more before his eyes flashed up to hers, anger burning in them. "What about it Swan?" She searched his gaze and saw hatred beneath his anger. She moved forwards but Neal grabbed her stopping her from moving closer to him. Her own anger bubbled to the surface and she tried to shake her ex from her, she must have done it more forcefully than she realised as before she knew it the pressure was gone and Neal was staggering backwards into the wall and Killian was standing in front of her.

Emma knew the hatred wasn't directed at her but instead at what she'd said, still she couldn't ignore the wariness in Neal or Snow's eyes. "We need magic Hook."

Smouldering anger pooled beneath the surface of his gaze, she knew what she was asking from him. "No." He answered furiously, "Sorry Swan but no."

Snow moved towards her daughter, "Emma, Hook doesn't have magic…" It wasn't only Snow who seemed to think her daughter had gone mad; Neal and Regina watched her as if she was insane.

Emma turned to face her, "He does." A faint smile brushed her lips, she knew in a way she was betraying him by announcing it but he'd never actually told her outright that he had magic; it was just something she could read about him. "He just hates everything about it."

The pirate stiffened considerably in front of her, "And I have a bloody good reason to. It took everything from me Swan!" He snarled. Every time he'd seen it used it came with a price, a price he didn't want to pay anymore.

The reply was quiet but firm, "You've used it since."

"Because I had no bloody choice!" He shouted at her, the words echoing around the small cage they were in, the bars absorbing the sound and the stone walls reverberating the noise around making their ears ring. Charming winced but watched with interest at Hook and his daughter's conversation. "You made sure of that." Hook added emphasis to his statement by gesturing towards her with his right hand which in itself showed how angry he was about it still. Strangely if Killian gestured to you with his hook he usually meant it in a teasing way or as a reminder of how deadly he could be but when he used his remaining hand it showed how furious he was.

Emma's voice dropped to a gentle caress. "I know. I shouldn't have done it."

"A bloody year." He growled.

"What?"

"It's taken you a year to apologise." He had a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips and soon Emma felt her own wanting to respond in kind. She dropped her eyes down to his vest clasps then back up to his gaze. The anger in his eyes had diminished but the disgust and hatred was still there.

Emma's eyes narrowed teasingly, "It wasn't exactly an apology." The pirate shrugged, he'd take it any way he got, another thing they had in common was how useless they were at offering apologies. The moment fading, Emma placed a hand on his arm, "Please Hook."

"I can't Swan. I *can't*." His eyes were begging her to listen to him, to not make him do this. All he needed was for her to agree.

* * *

The Saviour felt her arm being tugged to one side, forcing her to face her mother. "Emma, Hook doesn't have magic." Snow told her stubborn daughter, if anything it was residual magic, magic that lived inside his very DNA not magic he could tap into.

"He took Aurora's heart, he has magic." Emma snapped at her mother, her own gaze never leaving the pirate in case he found some way to escape just to avoid this conversation. "He's learned how to tap into it but he hates to use it."

Regina blinked at the pirate, "I enchanted your hook…" That spell had been perfectly useless if she understood this conversation.

"For a one time use," He spat at her bitterly, "I've only ever taken one heart and I gave it back," The whole act of taking a heart made him sick to his stomach because of Milah.

"What else can you do?" Hook turned away from Regina's question, it was none of her business what magic he could perform, and if it was stripped from him he wouldn't care. His magic felt like it festered inside of him, rotten to the core, until he understood Emma had magic he only ever thought it could be used for evil.

Hook preferred to keep people ignorant of his abilities but Swan was gladly airing them for all to hear. Even Pan didn't know of his ability and he certainly didn't want a certain crocodile to find out.

"It has to be skin on skin." David muttered, Hook heard him and snapped his head around to face him. In Hook's eyes was the same look Emma's had – fear and rejection. David suddenly understood the pirate's reluctance to perform magic, especially in this particular moment. Hook nodded gently and David smiled softly.

Regina's plan involved them holding hands, skin on skin and Hook only had one hand that meant showing his vulnerability, someone touching his arm completely bare of his brace.

Emma heard the conversation and moved towards Hook backing him into a corner where his only escape would be to force himself into the Dreamshade. She didn't judge him for it; she knew there would be another reason for his reluctance.

"Trust me." Emma whispered, Hook's eyes darted frantically around the cage looking at everyone else. Emma lifted her hands and caught his cheeks, stroking the scruff gently until he lowered his electric gaze to her darker eyes. The fear was in his gaze plain for them all to see, this was harder as there were more witnesses than he would've liked. She lifted her left hand to run through and twist her fingers into his soft, dark hair, hair she'd all too briefly explored before. "Trust me."

What she was asking required a different kind of trust, something he was struggling with. Very few people had been allowed to see his arm like this not even Neal had seen it from the time he was on his ship. From the way Swan was touching him he knew she wouldn't hurt him.

Emma Swan was asking Killian Jones to trust her physically, to trust her with his arm.

In that instant he made up his mind.

* * *

Closing his eyes briefly he nodded, shrugging out of his jacket he let it drop to the floor with a thump – physically showing her his compliance. "Trying something new." He offered feebly as a joke as her hands physically traced a path from his face to the golden clasps on his vest, the pressure letting him know exactly where her hands were and what she was doing.

Without breaking eye contact she deftly undid each clasp before slipping it from his shoulders.

Snow moved to assist her, uncomfortable at the idea of her daughter undressing a man – a pirate – before her. Charming managed to grab his wife's arm to stop her from interrupting them. There was nothing romantic or lust filled in Emma's actions, just gentle understanding between two sides of the same coin.

Charming was suddenly brought back to the moment at the sound of leather dropping down to the hard, cold floor. Clearly someone else was suddenly brought back into the scene before them. "Emma I don't think it's a good idea…"

Emma's gaze whipped around to face Neal while Killian physically had to lean around her to face the younger man. "You stopped making decisions for me a long time ago Neal." The finality in her tone told him she wasn't the seventeen year old he still thought she was. Emma Swan was twenty nine, standing in front of a three hundred and fifty eight year old pirate (when she added on the twenty eight year old 'stasis' he'd been in) who looked only a year maybe two older than her. If anything Killian was no more than twelve or thirteen years older than Neal although now Killian looked younger than Neal.

Killian stood before Emma in his black linen shirt. His eyes twitching as temptation grew to look at everyone else so he focussed on studying her features.

"Shirt." Emma whispered giving him clear warning what she was going to remove next even though it was obvious. With shaking fingers she set about loosening the chords that held the cuffs tight to his wrist and brace. Wrapping her arms around his waist and knew he must be terrified because he didn't once try to grab her and pull her to him; the muscles were tense and hard under her touch. Carefully bunching the shirt in both hands slowly she tugged it free from his trousers letting it hang for a moment before grabbing the back and bunching it up. A large hand suddenly clamped around her bicep, squeezing it in fear. Emma responded by gently tracing circles on his back waiting for him to relax but he didn't let go. Unsure what else to do Emma pulled herself in closer to him, feeling the heat radiating from him, trying to offer him some kind of comfort. Slowly he relaxed and she took her chance pulling the shirt over his head.

He shivered as the clammy air touched his skin. Emma placed a hand gently on his chest, resisting the urge to caress the dark hair on his chest. The leather and linen shirt did wonders to hide the muscle she'd only ever felt that was under there. He wasn't as built up as her father but she knew it wouldn't suit him; she fought to draw her eyes back to his. He wore baggy clothes to clearly disguise the brace from sight.

Her fingers traced up to the brace on his forearm to the leather straps encircling his left shoulder that went across the back of his shoulders and looped around his other shoulder. It reminded her of the holster her father wore for his gun.

Emma was surprised; she expected to see the harness held by buckled to tighten the brace to his bicep like she'd seen in movies; instead it looked more modern than she'd expected.

Lifting her hands up where he could see them she reached for the buckle on his right shoulder. With tender actions she unbuckled the soft leather strap. Pulling it from him until she could free the brace from his arm. She froze for a moment seeing a scar underneath his arm pit, a deep stab like wound, with her fingers she traced the clean line.

Hook followed her gaze downwards and knew what she was looking at, a deep curving scar that started under his arm and travelled three inches around to his back. "The Crocodile pressed my sword into my side just as Milah found us and worked it in deeper to get her to answer his questions." If she'd just done as he'd asked and stayed on the ship rather than follow him she'd have survived. "He couldn't even kill me fairly." He whispered, his loss of his hand wasn't the only injury he'd suffered that day.

An understanding smile crossed her lips, in the dim light the Saviour could see that his torso was littered with other scars – scars of battle and adventure – but she wasn't sure what had drawn her to that particular one or why she'd even noticed it above the others. Lightly she caressed it in an effort to soothe the memory of that fateful day, if this were a more intimate setting she might have kissed it but they had witnesses and Neal looked as if he were ready to punch Hook.

Crunching of feet on dead leaves behind her reminded her that they weren't alone and she had a job to do. With a resigned sigh she slowly transferred her fingers back to his left arm.

He grasped her hand the instant she touched it; Emma smiled at him turning her left hand over and lacing their fingers.

They stared at each other for a few moments before she slowly began to pull the brace free from his arm. Their gazes didn't part until the brace dropped to the floor.

* * *

The others tried to see but Emma was shielding it from them completely. "There you go." His voice was hoarse. He knew it had repulsed her then, the way in the hospital she didn't spare it a glance when he'd referred to it. He'd hated the way the hospital dressing gown had been rolled up as if to display it.

"You've had it uncovered before." She answered but she still hadn't looked down at his arm.

"You couldn't look at it." He hissed, anger surfacing on instinct as a way to shield himself from her view of him. "And even now you can't." He began to withdraw it from sight, tucking it behind his back.

Emma wasn't going to let him goad her into looking; instead she reached down and gripped his forearm gently lifting it towards her face. Emma saw the self-loathing on his face. She knew he'd never come to terms with the loss of his limb, she could see it in his eyes the day they met no matter the three hundred or so years since it had been severed from his body, instead Hook had only ever made innuendos up to cover it.

Emma looked down at that moment, seeing his arm for the first time, unhindered by drips, brace or dressing gowns.

His arm had been severed two inches from the wrist. The skin had been drawn over the severed section of his arm to for a cap that met in the middle; the scar was now a thick, raised silver line. The drip had covered the scar from view in the hospital. Smaller scars littered the first two inches of the brace from where the leather had rubbed his skin before it had grown tough enough not to chaff.

The saviour smiled softly, understanding the physical pain he'd gone through coupled with the emotional pain completely. His heightened emotions had driven him to the pursuit of revenge for so long. Emma reached up to caress his cheek again before reaching up on her toes to gently place a kiss on his lips. She shook with nerves, this kiss being initiated much slower than the desperation of before.

The pirate blinked at her chaste kiss, not sure how to respond. Emma pulled back and quickly pressed a lingering kiss to his damaged forearm, caressing the stump as she brought her shy gaze back up to his.

Seeing the way he blinked was comical, very rarely to her knowledge had he been caught off guard and speechless. "I er… I thought it was a onetime thing."

"Now it's a two time thing." She teased lightly before letting him gently kiss her forehead with the lightest of touches. His eyes were glistening as he pulled back, lifting his hookless arm to brush against her cheek, to his amazement Emma leaned into the touch, cupping the stump to her cheek. This was one thing he never thought he'd be able to do, touch her with what remained of his left arm. A weight lifted from his chest at the implication of what he'd just done.

"Emma?!" A cry of confusion came from somewhere behind her and she knew if she turned she'd be met with disapproving looks from Neal and Snow. She didn't seem to care in that moment. Two sets of walls had crashed down and they were completely naked before each other.

Their eyes searched each other as if they were reading into each other's souls. Killian moved towards her slowly, leaning down and pressing his forehead against hers. Emma's eyes closed as she relaxed into the comforting gesture.

For someone who was a walking innuendo he was surprisingly tender in his gestures of caring for her. Killian simply showed small gestures of affection towards her, perhaps from his time in the Navy or the era he was raised in.

Although the following cry of outrage was delayed and Emma had been expecting it for some time and it still made her jump. "You kissed him?!"

"Are we going to get out of here or would you prefer to make out?" Regina asked snarkily but a faint grin played at her lips as she spoke causing the other two to move away from each other. While Emma could happily strangle the woman sometimes she was thankful for Regina's interruption to stop her from answering Neal's question.

The Saviour pulled back from the pirate gesturing towards Regina with her head, they'd have to move towards her and closer to the set of bars they needed to disintegrate.

* * *

Emma placed her fingers around his stump, he recoiled a fraction out of habit but he didn't pull away completely. Regina grasped his hand and it seemed to take all that was in him not to rip his hand away from the Queen.

"We need to create a burst of energy that the bars won't be able to stop and absorb." She explained to the pirate slowly as if he were dense.

They began to focus on the small circle they'd created in the centre of them, using that space as an outlet for their magic. The women closed their eyes as they concentrated but Jones kept his open. He might be amongst 'allies' but it didn't mean you left your back exposed without something behind it to stop being stabbed in the back.

Unfortunately his instincts were interfering with his ability and Regina could sense it. Cracking an eye open, Regina regarded him distastefully. "You'll need to focus completely Hook and not on Miss Swan, your magic won't be as powerful…" She didn't get a chance to finish as she was thrown back with a startled cry as the cell bars disintegrated in front of them.

Emma's arm was yanked towards the bars as she had no idea what was coming with her eyes closed. Snow managed to catch her and steady her but not once did she let go of his arm.

Regina brushed herself off, giving Hook a scathing look. David turned away to conceal a laugh as he saw the Pirate Captain's eyes twinkle at what he'd just done. The Prince knew the Pirate didn't like being talked down to and in his mind that was a demonstration of 'bugger off'.

"Killian, how strong is your magic?" Emma whispered, she knew she hadn't sent Regina flying so the only explanation was the pirate in front of her.

The pirate seemed to be struck dumb by her use of his name so it took a minute for him to realise she'd asked him a question, Killian shrugged, "I have no clue." If he'd used it half a dozen times in his life that was about it although he'd always found it easy to control and access.

His father had been a fugitive because of magic, forcing his older brother to take him in and raise him on board his brother's ship until other arrangements were made and until he was old enough to attend the academy. Since then he'd been taught to deny it and despise it, using it wasn't considered fair in a fight.

Hook plastered on a sickly sweet smile, Emma shuddered whenever she saw that look, and it was the one that told her he knew exactly how dangerous he could be. "My apologies."

Emma hadn't let go of his arm and he was actually surprised that she was still willingly holding it. "This doesn't repulse you?" He whispered. Emma looked down at his arm before shaking her head with a large smile on her lips. "You're bloody brilliant." He grinned before pulling her towards him, his arm wrapping around her waist while his damaged limb gently brushed the back of her neck drawing her towards him.

"Hook, I'd rather not see you kiss my daughter again…"

Emma felt herself blushing but didn't make any effort to move away from the pirate even though the pirate did turn to face her father. "You didn't care when you kissed your wife in front of me mate."

David threw Hook his shirt, Killian caught it easily with a laugh. "Get dressed pirate."

Emma bent down and picked his brace from the ground, caressing it lightly as she brushed the dirt free from the intricate patterns embossed on the prosthetic holster. She reached for his forearm making him jump as she pulled it towards her. Killian yanked his arm back understanding what she was trying to do.

"You don't have to…"

Emma grabbed his hand, stopping him from taking the brace off her. "I want to Killian." She wanted to learn how to fit it on him. She'd taken it off but it didn't mean she could put it back on him comfortably. She held the brace out to him awkwardly and he looked just as awkward in accepting her help for this. This gesture was surprisingly intimate for both of them. There would be no backing down for either of them if she followed through with this. "I'm not sure how to do this." Emma admitted.

David smiled as he saw Captain Hook becoming nervous in front of them all, transforming into Lieutenant Jones. He fidgeted slightly as he tried to think of how to explain what he'd done countless times before on his own.

"My arm has to go through this loop." Emma held it out like she would hold one of Henry's coats for him. Killian slipped his arm in it with very little hesitation; he didn't want his arm exposed for a minute longer than it had to be. The pirate winced as Emma adjusted the brace around his forearm for him. Making sure his hook sat in the right place. "Usually I take the hook off the brace so not to cut myself." Instinctively her eyes went towards where the buckle would sit on his right shoulder and fixed on the shallow scars there, clearly from when he first wore the brace and forgot about no longer having a hand.

The securing strap now dangled down his back. "How do you stop the securing strap from falling down your back where you can't reach it?"

He shot her a flirtatious, charming smile which Emma couldn't help but role her eyes at. "Usually I hold it between my teeth." Emma shook her head as she made sure the strap wasn't twisted as she drew it across his strong back and under his arm to buckle it, adjusting the holes a number of times before Jones was forced to lift his right hand and draw hers away from the buckle.

"It doesn't pinch?" She was suddenly afraid of doing it up too tight, she didn't want it to chaff if he got too warm.

"It's fine lass." Before Emma could pull away he kissed her temple, "Thank you Emma." He pulled back to slip the plain cotton shirt back over his head quickly tying the wrists with his hand and teeth. Emma passed him his leather waistcoat and he accepted it slipping into it as she quickly fastened the clasps for him.

* * *

Snow couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the scene she'd just witnessed; it was a scene that couldn't be classed as anything but intimate even though it certainly wasn't intended to be one. "David, you're okay with this?"

It was no secret that he hadn't been okay with it at first but he'd seen exactly what kind of man the pirate was and Emma could certainly do worse.

"Snow, I know Neal is Henry's father but I've been in Emma situation as David Nolan. Choosing between doing what's right – being with Kathryn or following my heart – being with you. He loves her Snow and I know she loves him too. All they have to do is drop their walls for five minutes and they'll see that."

He could've laughed at the sudden awkwardness between his daughter and the pirate at his words, even more so at the distance they'd put between them. The pair had just shared an intimate moment in front of them but couldn't even think about the 'L' word.

"Hook's proved he'll fight for her no matter what. He won't make deals to win her either." He gave Neal a scathing look while at the same time Hook gulped. In David's mind that was the reason he'd given Hook his approval. Killian had been offered a deal, magic, but he hadn't taken it. He'd put Emma's happiness above his own even if it cost him his happy ending. The pirate hadn't taken the easy way out unlike Neal. Neal had used a child to get back to Emma and once you started on that slope then there was no way back from it, there was no telling what Neal might do next to get Emma back.

"Emma's old enough to make her own choice Snow. I think she's made the right one." He gave Killian an approving nod, his daughter was in safe hands even if he was a pirate. Snow might believe that first love was 'True Love' but from the memories the curse had given him he had a perspective that matched the budding couple's.

Snow looked deeply into her husband's eyes searching for any signs of doubt, seeing that her husband truly believed his words. She gave a stiff nod still doubting but she wouldn't question their decision.

* * *

It was hard to believe how much they'd accumulated since arriving in Neverland, most of it was handmade but it still needed packing up before Pan came looking for them once more.

"I don't think Baelfire likes me being close to you." He teased into her ear making her chuckle as she set about folding the blankets. "I hate to see what it'll be like when we have Henry and you're in my cabin... engaged in more enjoyable activities."

"So confident aren't we?" She laughed feeling much lighter than she had in a while, she'd missed his comments. Emma could feel him smirking against her neck, he wouldn't push her, even when they got Henry back Killian Jones would wait patiently for her. Emma shrugged, seriousness taking over. "He'll have to deal with it. I've made my choice. I think I can handle you."

"I'm not so sure I can handle you, Swan, but that's the way I like you lass." Killian pulled back from her, "I think he wants to talk to you." He uncharacteristically began to back down and Emma knew how much it cost him to do so. "I'll help your parents pack up the camp. Talk to him."

* * *

Neal quietly followed Emma into a more secluded spot, he knew what was coming but it didn't hurt any less. Seeing her moving on must have been just as painful as her seeing him moving on. However pain was there to be endured in the hope of getting something good out of it. "I'll fight for you Emma, and I don't care if there is a Captain in the way." He threw a glance over her shoulder to where Hook had disappeared.

Emma held up a hand, "I don't want you to fight Neal, I made my choice. I made it back on that freaking beanstalk." She'd made the wrong choice then because of her past with Neal and now she was correcting it - she now felt free to look to a future she wanted.

The man's whole face scrunched up in confusion and she couldn't help but admire how much he looked like Henry, "What beanstalk?"

Emma shook her head, he wouldn't understand. "Neal I needed closure. When I met you I was desperate for love, you looked after me and I thought that the love I had for you was 'true love'. It wasn't. I think I was more grateful for not being alone that I confused love for you as my best friend as that of true love. I love you because you gave me Henry but I can't be with you. I was forced to give up our son because you didn't fight for me back then, our love can't grow we'll only grow to resent each other for that. Killian has fought with me and for me all so I could see the man he is," Neal wanted to contest that so she quickly covered it, "I know his reputation but not once did he push me or force himself on me. His 'suggestions' are harmless Neal, it's just who he is. The kiss we shared was one I initiated."

Neal nodded, he knew he'd hurt Emma and he couldn't ever make amends for that, all he could do now was be there for their son. The fear that Emma didn't know what she was getting into but clearly she understood more than he did.

Emma felt a lump in her throat, "I never meant to kiss Killian, it happened. He was being his usual arrogant self but he let his walls drop for a second and it happened. In that moment I let myself feel Neal and what I feel for Killian is stronger than anything. Most of the time I want to chain him up." She paused, not realising she'd rushed all that out in one breath.

"Hey!" The former couple jumped at the new voice. It was no surprise that her pirate was listening and she couldn't help but smile, "Watch it mate!" Her father had clearly found him eavesdropping and a low chuckle escaped her throat judging from the sudden shuffling noises.

The smile didn't fade from her face, "Which I've done a few times, but I can't lose him even if I tried." She took Neal's hand, "I don't want you to fight for me because I know I won't change my mind. I'm so sorry Neal."

Neal suddenly understood, the feelings that were once there were now long gone. "Our time is over."

"We were done years ago Neal, only both of us refused to see it." Emma smiled sadly at him, this was the closure she needed. She kissed him gently on the cheek, "Goodbye Neal."

With a last glance over her shoulder she felt relief seeping from her. This wasn't like the last time she'd left someone – Killian - in the clearing, her heart had been racing and her mind buzzing this time she felt peaceful as if she finally had a chance at her future.

* * *

The new camp was set up and ready to go. Snow and Charming were huddled by the fire. Regina was stalking around awkwardly and Neal seemed to be taking time to actually relax from his ordeal, leaning comfortably against one of the makeshift shelters.

Emma felt a pair of arms encircle her waist, pulling her back against a firm chest. "You alright, love?"

She leaned her head back until she felt his scruff brushing the side of her face, "Never better." For the first time things seemed to be clicking into place.

Emma felt his warm fingers brush against her jaw turning her face towards him, before gently brushing his lips against hers. She felt him smile as she responded to the kiss, allowing their tongues to brush against each other, the Saviour sighed as she felt his tongue tangling with hers. This time their exploration of each other's mouths was unhurried, no fear lingered in their minds of being caught or how they shouldn't be doing this. She brought her left hand up to cup his jaw as he guided her in the kiss.

With a sigh he pulled back, this time allowing their foreheads to kiss as they tried to regain their breathing. She watched his mouth hesitating to come closer towards her but afraid she'd pull away so she took the initiative melding their lips together.

This second kiss was a shorter one, not having fully regained their breath from before, so it was hurried as they tried to make up for lost time before they pulled back from each other completely.

Emma lifted her fingers to her lips before chuckling at how composed they both were this time and he quickly caught on laughing alongside her.

"While we're not running for our lives I want you to know…" He paused, it wasn't exactly how he'd pictured telling her, his voice had softened as he'd spoken and Emma knew whatever he had to say was serious. "I love you Emma."

"I love you too and, Killian, I trust you." She whispered, saying those words out loud to him. Those words meant more to him that 'I love you' because Emma never allowed herself to trust. For her to tell him she trusted him told him that she loved him.

"I trust you too." He answered, feeling the last of the tension in her arms melt away. "We will get Henry back."

He had never doubted it once and never tried to stop her. "I know."

He pressed a kiss to her hair, burying her nose into the golden strands. "Then home."

She buried herself deeper into his arms. "Home."

THE END

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

* * *

_I like Neal but I'm not exactly sure of his relevance to the show as to me he's there as an obstacle for Emma and Hook this season. I'm not against him but I just don't want to see him with Emma, I don't mind if they turn it into friendship or a sibling relationship but not a romantic one._


End file.
